Facing Forward
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Set after Ayachan wakes, AyaRan is reflecting upon his new place in life. AyaxYohji mentioned


Facing Forward.

Pairings: Yohji xAya established

No warnigns really excpet some OOC for Aya.

A.N. This is for you CT Neko, sorry about the lack of fluff in this. I simply couldnt find a way to make Aya a fluff type person. But i held back on angst and violence as well as citrus so i hope that you enjoy it. To make things clear as well Aya/Ran is going to be called simply Aya, his little sister will be Aya-chan or Imuto for this story, hopefully this will keep it from being to confusing. I do not own Weiss Kruez or any of it's pretty boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing at the top of the stairs leading down into the Koneko below, violet eyes holding a small touch of warmth as they took in the scene before them. Aya felt a small smile begin to form on his pale face.

As directly below him were the four most important people in the world to him. Alive, healthy and with him now.

Less than a year ago the cold redhead would have glared and growled at anyone who even suggested that he could ever be happy. But then less than a year ago, he had still been alone in the world to. Or at least that is how it had seemed to his bloodied self. After all he had been through, and all he had done, he honestly didnt think it possible for anyone to care for him. Nor had he thought himself capable of caring for anyone besides his beloved imuto, and even if he could did he want to?

But then came the end of everything, with Takatori dead and Schwartz no longer their enimeis... not really anyways... he had nothing left. The fighting was gone, the missions, his place in life was once agian up rotted adn replaced. Then his imuto had woken up and it was like he could live once more. Sure there was still so much blood on his hands and he was still cold to many around him. But now he had begun healing himself. His sister was here to help him regian what he had lost, and instead of killing night after night, he had a new mission : protecte her and his new place in life.

Though he had indeed begun to heal, he felt he was still missing something in his new life. He was now able to accept the offer of friendship from his fellow Weiss members. After the time they had been together, he could now see the bond between the four of them. This also helped to heal him a bit more. It made him happy to see Omi, Ken and his imuto all teasing each other and acting so happy. They had even noticed the change in their team meber as of late and had been delighted in how much happier he seemed now. Now after a year of being only on recon missions with the rest of Weiss, it was obvious that Aya-chan had most of her brothers old self back.

Purple eyes shifted slowly to the right, looking at the silent blond that watched the others as he did. Yohji had been the final peice that he had needed, to fully mend his broken soul and frozen heart. The blond playboy actually acting first and take Aya by surprise a few months ago. That first soft kiss and gently spoken words of love, had proved Aya's undoing.

Now he had everything he could want. No more pain and hatred abound in himself. No more death and blood on his hands that needed to be hiddin in the daylight. Now it was simply his imuto, his friends/teammates and his Yohji. This was what he had been looking for, what he had been hopeing for.

"Ni-san? Why are you just standing there?" Aya-chan asked her soft blue eyes lighting upon her older brothers form still standing upon the stairs. Aya noticed the other three heads in the room turn to look at him as well, two with a curious look adn one with a hint of worry. The former assasin felt another smile pull at his lips as he headed down the rest of the way. Quickly nodding his head to the two younger Weiss members and his imuto in greeting, followed by his head turning to meet a peircing but worried green. Eyes locked with Yohji's, Aya finally let the smile on his face show through.

"No reason Aya-chan. Just admiring the veiw." Aya said softly, refusing to say anymore about it. Seeing Yohji grin as well he knew tha if nothing else then there was at least one person that understood. He was happy now, he had a family agian , and someone to love him as well as be loved in return.From now one there would be no looking back at his past. no, now he would be facing forward to see what was to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ok not one of my best, but i just couldnt figure out how to end this damn thing. Yes i know it was short, but that is what i was asked for. Please let me know what you all think of it. Next up is my ZoroxLuffy fic for Lily, that one will be much longer so if intested then drop in and have a look.


End file.
